Muppet Babies: The Motion Picture
Muppet Babies: The Motion Picture is to be an all new 3D animated Disney.Pixar and Hasbro Studios movie based on the 1980s television cartoon series. It will air in August 2018. Prequel to Puppy Dog Pals: The Movie how the Muppet Babies met Bingo and Rolly. This will be the 5th film to have Non-Disney Characters SInce This Film will have Non-Disney Characters (Chuck E. Cheese, Everest and Skye), The Other Films to Have Non-Disney Characters are Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Wreck It Ralph, Muppet*Vision 3D:Adventure of Showtime (This Film Will Have Non-Disney Muppets, Sesame Street Only), and Puppy Dog Pals: The Movie (This Film has 2 Non-Disney characters, Everest and Skye from PAW Patrol) Plot Summary Kermit, Walter, Fozzie and the rest of the Muppet Babies gang go on a fantastic imaginary journey quest to bring Nanny a new house plant. Voice Cast Members *Frank Welker as Kermit, Skeeter, Chuck E., and Beaker (voices) *Laurie O'Brien as Piggy (voice) *Greg Berg as Fozzie and Scooter (voices) *Russi Taylor as Gonzo (voice) *Dave Coulier as Animal, Janice, Bean, Bunsen, Uncle Statler and Uncle Waldorf (voices) *Katie Leigh as Rowlf and Bingo (voices) *Danny Cooksey as Walter and ARF (voices) *Angela Lansbury as Nanny ad Skye (voices) *Selena Gomez as Blaineley (voice) *Grey Griffin as Jen (voice) *Mandy Moore as Everest (voice) *Mary Katherine Dillon as Hissy (voice) *Kathleen Barr as Li'l Tooth (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Rolly and Zooty (voice) *Drake Bell as Floyd (voice) *Ian James Cortlett as Sweetums (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Rizzo (voice) *Bob Bergen as Li'l Chef (voice) *Debi Derryberry as Link Hogthrob (voice) *Seth MacFarlane as Sam (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Lips (voice) *Bill Fagerbakke as Thog (voice) *Roger Craig Smith as Doglion (voice) *Tom Kane as Beauregard (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Noisy Neighbors'' *A picture of the police department where Officer Caruthers works at can be seen on the living room wall. ''Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark? *The slime monster from Beaker's nightmare sequence can be seen on 1 of Walter's comic magazine covers. ''Faster Than A Speeding Weirdo *The vacuum cleaner that Camilla accidentally got injured from crashing into can be seen in the hallway. ''My Muppet Valentine'' *Rowlf's song titled You're Special To Me can be heard playing on the television screen in a video clip that ways made a couple of years ago. ''Snow White and the 7 Muppets'' *The pretend stage curtains and costumes that they used for their own play of Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs can be seen in the background. Songs in the upcoming movie *''Muppet Babies Theme Song (2018) Version'' - Sung by The Muloet Babies *''Follow Your Heart'' - Sung by Hissy and The Chorus *''A Searching We Will Go'' - Transcripts *Muppet Babies: The Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript *Muppet Babies: The Motion Picture trailer transcript *Muppet Babies: The Motion Picture transcript Category:Muppets Category:Muppet Babies Category:Disney films Category:Pixar films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:PAW Patrol Category:Chuck E Cheese's